


Sleepy Morning: a Love Game ficlet

by WarriorBeeoftheSea



Series: Love Game [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorBeeoftheSea/pseuds/WarriorBeeoftheSea
Summary: The last time we did this, the last time he went down on me, I mean, it was different.It's been a year since I published the first installment of Love Game, and I wanted to mark the occasion.Takes place just before Red Light, Stop.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Love Game [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552981
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140





	Sleepy Morning: a Love Game ficlet

**Simon**

I wake to Baz looking at me. 

He's lying on his side, the blanket pulled tight over his bare shoulder, and his hair mussed and falling in waves over his arm curled under his head.

I grin into my pillow. "You don't get to watch me sleep now, just because we're snogging."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes, and I want to kiss him. "I think describing this as snogging is grossly inaccurate, Snow." (How does he sound so posh while he's still got sleep in his eyes?)

I want to say something biting back to him, but I'm still groggy from sleep. Instead, I grip the cap of his shoulder and push him onto his back. He huffs, and I trail my fingers up and down his bare chest and stomach. 

I've got Baz Pitch in my bed.

My belly is pressed into the mattress, and I let my arm fall heavily across Baz's middle, fingers curling around his side. 

"Stop pushing the blankets off me, you oaf!" He's laughing as he pulls at the blanket caught under my arm. I don't yield.

"I'll keep you warm," I whisper against the flesh of his bicep. 

He sucks in a breath. "You're not touching me enough to do that," he says so softly, I almost don't hear him. 

**Baz**

Sentiment is making me stupid. I woke up warm, and sated, and  _ happy, _ and it's making me completely stupid. 

_ I want to love you up, Simon Snow,  _ I think to myself, and for a moment I can make myself forget that what we're doing has absolutely nothing to do with  _ love. _

Simon pulls his elbows underneath himself and draws up to look at me. "I could touch you  _ more. _ If you like." He grins, and I want to slap him away and pull him on top of me all at once.

Instead, I grab the blanket that's no longer pinned under his arm, and I pull it up over my head. "Your services are no longer needed." I try to sound haughty, but the effect is muffled under the blanket.

**Simon**

I can't help grinning at Baz. Or, rather, his shapeless form under my blanket. I don't know what this is, what we have right now, but I like it. 

I snake my hand under the blanket to rub his stomach. "Are you sure?" If I were bolder, I might dip my fingers lower, to really tease him. 

He squirms under my hand, and I take advantage of his momentary distraction to yank the blanket off of him. 

He squeaks indignantly, but before he can say anything I'm crowding into his space and pulling the blanket back over both of our heads, pinning it tight with one hand. Light filters onto our skin in tiny pin pricks, and I'm close enough to feel his breath on my lips. 

**Baz**

It shouldn't be a surprise anymore when Simon kisses me, but it still is. Every time.

His breath puffs hot and damp on my cheek as he tilts his face to kiss me deeper, and I'm lost in the dizzy sensation of Simon Snow loving me with his whole body.

_ It's not love, it's hormones. _

I pull back, short of breath, and yank the blanket out of Simon's grip and off of our faces. "Careful Snow, you'll suffocate us both."

He's kiss-dazed and flushed, and looks at me in stupid surprise. But then he grins and rolls half on top of me, burying his face in my neck. "Shut up."

I can't argue with that.

**Simon**

Baz smells so ridiculously good, and I'm caught between dozing and wanting to mouth at his neck. 

"You're drooling on me, you beast." 

"Mm." I kiss his neck, and his breath catches.

_ "Simon." _

"Mm?"

He squirms under me, pressing against my mouth. "You woke me up talking in your sleep."

I nip at his earlobe. "What did I say?"

"Something horribly perverted about  _ butter, _ I think."

**Baz**

I've maligned the good name of butter, and Snow is  _ dumbfounded. _ "You're taking the piss." He's stopped kissing my neck and pulled back to better goggle at me.

"I would never lie about butter, darling."

He grins at me wildly. "Don't make me push you out of my bed."

I shove at his shoulder, and I know he's not serious about any of it, because he flops onto his back without a fight.

**Simon**

Baz rakes his eyes down my body, and I feel so seen, I want to close my eyes and lean into the feeling. 

"Maybe you  _ have _ been thinking inappropriate thoughts about butter."

Ah. He's noticed…

It's not the first time I've woken up next to Baz with a stiffy. Unlikely to be last, either, given the way we've been carrying on.

I just don't know how embarrassed I'm meant to be. This is all so new. Baz is smirking at me, and I'm not sure if he really thinks less of me, or if this is a playful sex thing. 

I  _ hope _ it's a playful sex thing.

**Baz**

I can't tell if I'm doing this playful sex thing right.

**Simon**

Baz draws himself up onto his knees next to me, gathering the blankets around his shoulders. He's beautiful, and he's laughing, and I want him so much

"Can I?" He's still smiling, but there's something fragile about it. He puts his hand low on my belly.

"If you like," I whisper, and I realize I'm trembling. 

"Don't be scared, Snow." His eyes meet mine. "It's just me."

**Baz**

Simon nods, and I feel a warm ache crawl down my spine. 

I shuffle down the bed on my knees, still wrapped in blankets, and he laughs. "Baz," he sighs, and it's nearly all over for me right then.

_ I love you. _

I bend down to take him into my mouth before I accidently say anything embarrassing. He groans, and stretches his body taut beneath me, and  _ fuck me _ , I'm in love.

  
  



End file.
